1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a revolving position device and a display device for using the same; particularly, the present invention relates to a revolving position device for use with a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The progress of the electronic display device technology fulfills mankind's various needs in the information society. Widely applied in the products such as personal digital assistants, PC monitors, household electronic appliances and even billboards, the electronic display device has become more and more important in our daily life.
Currently, there are two common types of position devices available for the household electronic display device. One is immobile type and the other is revolving type. The former type of position device is either in conjunction with the housing of the household electronic display device or disposed under the bottom surface of it. Although it provides a fairly stable support, there is also the drawback that the household electronic display device cannot be revolved at will. As to the later type of position device, although it makes it possible for the user to revolve the household electronic display device at will, due to the conventional structure of the spring fixation device, which mostly consists of a reaming base and a spring to stabilize the revolving axle, there is often a shaking problem, which results from the elastic fatigue of the spring or abrasion of the connection portion induced from overuse or repeatedly rotating the revolving axle. In addition, when the household electronic display device is heavier, it is also inconvenient for the user to revolve it.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure of the revolving position device. As FIG. 1 shows, the revolving position device includes a base 20, a revolving axle 30 and a spring fixation device 40, wherein the revolving axle 30 has a bearing seat 50 at the top, capable of supporting the household electronic display device 60. In a case where the user demands to rotate the revolving axle 30, the user has to overcome the gravity of the household electronic display device 60 and the friction between the revolving axle 30 and the spring fixation device 40 to meet the above demand. However, due to the elastic fatigue of the spring fixation device 40 or the abrasion of the connection portion induced from overuse or repeatedly rotating the revolving axle 30, there is often a shaking problem associated with the household electronic display device 60.